


What is it?

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Virgil wasn’t the good kind of creative. He knew that. He’d always known that, as far back as he could remember. His kind of creative made Patton cry, made Logan frown and squint at him, and…and made Roman mad.





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/gifts).



Virgil wasn’t the good kind of creative. He knew that. He’d  _always_  known that, as far back as he could remember. His kind of creative made Patton cry, made Logan frown and squint at him, and…and made Roman mad.

Roman didn’t like him. That was okay, Virgil didn’t like himself much, either. But Roman was brave, Roman could think of ways to  _fight_  monsters. All Virgil could do was make them.

He tried not to. He wished he could make good things, like Roman. Things that people liked. Roman could make puppies for Patton, he could make bees for Logan to stare at for ages (and say he was studying but Virgil knew he just liked them), and Roman could make Thomas happy.

Virgil could only make him scared.

And Roman didn’t make  _anything_  for him.

He sighed, kicking at a few fallen leaves. There was a pile of them–Patton had been good and done his chores and raked them all up–and Virgil was pretty sure there wasn’t a wild animal hiding inside, or a bad guy, but he was keeping his distance just in case. It was better outside, even if it was cold.

No one was mad at him here.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t last. The door banged open and Roman came running out, something held in his hands. Virgil flinched, hugging his chest.

“There you are!” Roman said, huffing as he skidded to a halt. “Patton said it was getting chilly and where were you and Logan said you were outside and Patton asked how you were dressed and Logan said you had a tshirt on and Patton said you’d be too cold and Logan said he didn’t think you had a jacket and Patton kept talking so…here.”

Virgil bit his lip, trying to work out exactly what Roman was saying–but gave up when Roman shook the fabric he was holding. “Um. Thanks. But…what is it?”

“It’s a hoodie, duh,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. “I made it for you, because Logan and Patton wouldn’t stop talking and pay attention and so I had to do  _something_.”

Virgil took the thick, black and grey checked hoodie in his hands. It had soft fleece on the inside, and it was big and comfy and looked so  _warm_  and… “Really?” he whispered. “It’s for…for me?”

“Not like  _I’m_ gonna wear it, it’s all black.” 

Roman turned away, not watching as Virgil hesitantly slid the hoodie on, zipping it up and cuddling into it. This was…it was the best thing he’d  _ever_  gotten. “Th-thank you,” he managed, his voice shaking a little, even though he tried to sound like he didn’t care.

But he did.

“Whatever,” Roman said, waving his hand. “Hey…now you can stay outside longer…wanna jump in the leaves?”

Virgil darted a glance over at the pile, hugging himself tighter. “But…”

“C’mon, cowardly lion, I’ll protect you from the scary leaf monsters. It’ll be fun!”

Not sure he agreed–but certain he didn’t want Roman to suddenly stop being so nice to him, Virgil put up his hood and nodded. “Okay.”

“Race ya!” Roman took off and Virgil followed. Maybe it was okay if he could only make monsters–Roman seemed willing to keep fighting them.


End file.
